Paths to Greatness
by Ordinarily Prudent
Summary: Harry: Son of a world famous Quidditch Player and a successful Potions Mistress and businesswoman. Elder brother to the most famous child in the magical Britain and elsewhere. Daniel: the Boy who Lived and brother to Harry Potter, a certifiable prodigy. One is famous, the other is determined to be. One wishes to outstrip his own legend, the other is determined to create his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Where it all Begins**

Two figures stood in silence in a small room, a nursery of a toddler to be exact. The room was painted in sky blue, with the roof overhead charmed to look like the night sky, charmed by the godmother of the child as a birthday present. The moon peeked from behind the charmed clouds, illuminating the room in soft silvery light. One of the figures bent over the cradle starting to draw tiny peculiar symbols. The child who slept peacefully as content smile graced his innocent visage, his godmother carried on with her work all the while crooning a soothing melody.

"Is it going to be enough?" asked the other woman who maintained a vigil by the door.

"I don't know. I can't really test the theory, but according to the theory, it should work. I just hope that we never have to find out," the woman who continued to work by the cradle paused to answer. It wouldn't do to have a concentration falter, but she also had to assuage her friend's worry, as much as her answer could.

"It might be too much to hope," said the other women maintaining her vigil.

"But hope is all we have. I just hope Remus is doing fine. Daniel can be difficult at times, not as much as Harry, but still," the woman by the crib replied.

"How is Harry doing?" the woman by the door asked.

"Harry doesn't know much about what's going on. He senses we are worried but other than that he is as happy as a three-year could be. But I swear he hates Sylvester and now he has picked up the annoying habit of calling me, Lily," Lily said trying to sound grouchy, but had a fond smile adorning her lips.

"You know you could have brought him here," Lily's friend suggested.

"He is visiting Euphemia. That's how we could leave Daniel with Remus, he could handle a child, but handling two is not something I think he can do, especially Harry. I am thankful for all she does for helping with the boys but sometimes I fear Euphemia is spoiling Harry too much. You remember what James was like at school?" Lily said.

"At least you get along with your mother-in-law. Not everyone is as lucky as you," Alice complained.

"What did Madam Longbottom do this time?" Lily asked her friend.

"Nothing she hasn't done before. It's not like the woman has a problem with me working, but she had been in hinting at that I take a sabbatical from work. The old dragon even offered to serve Auror Corps in my stead, if that's what took me to take a break," Alice said trying to keep her voice from rising, lest she disturbed her son's sleep.

"She would certainly be able to hold her own against the Death Eaters, but I don't think she will like the paperwork any better than you do," Lily said in an amused tone.

"I think it's her reputation that has dissuaded the Death Eaters from attacking the Longbottom Manor," Alice said sharing in her friend's amusement.

"Seems like we are done here. Remember for the magic to work, someone has to sacrifice their life in this room, and Neville should be placed in the cradle. I hope this doesn't get tested, but it's better to do everything we can to protect the boys," Lily said getting up.

"I just wish there wasn't any need to. Dumbledore isn't even telling us what the prophecy states, just that our lives are in danger," Alice said complaining.

"Tell me about it. But Dumbledore has got what he has to do, and we have to do what we can do to protect the children," Lily said trying to sooth her friend. She agreed wholeheartedly with Alice, but there wasn't much she could do to convince Dumbledore otherwise.

"And I wish we could tell other's about the protection," Alice said with a displeased face.

"Believe me I too wish that. But, it's better if they don't learn for a while, maybe once this war is over," Lily said to her friend. She didn't like the secrecy herself, but it was necessary, James and Frank still put a lot of stock in Dumbledore, but Alice and Lily had begun to have their doubts. Losing so many friends could shake anybody's faith. And if Dumbledore learned of their plan, he was likely to disapprove and try and persuade them to abandon it. Lily and Alice were of the mind that they weren't going to leave the fate of their children to a prophecy they didn't know and had no reason to believe in.

"Let's get back to the men. I don't want to fathom what James and Sirius could do to your sitting room if left unsupervised for long," Lily said as she hooked her arm with her friend.

"You are saying as if Frank is any better. I swear it's contagious," Alice said grinning at her friend as they both walked down.

 **XXX**

"Bellatrix, you are to lead this raid. It is imperative that you succeed," Voldemort said as he sat in the dining room of the Malfoy Manor. Across him were standing with their heads bowed were Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, with Crouch Jr. forming the quartet. He had called his most skilled and fearsome death eaters, he was sure that while they held the numerical advantage, the foe they will be facing was not to be taken lightly. The bothersome couple had defied him thrice, same as Potters. He would deal the Potters himself while his trusted minions would go after the Longbottoms. He would have liked to attack both the possible children of prophecy himself, but he couldn't be at two places at once and there was a chance the other couple can go into better hiding.

Bellatrix bowed her head in supplication, "Your will shall be done, my lord."

"It seems you have some doubt. What is it?" Voldemort asked. Anybody else and he would have cursed them in a heartbeat. But Bellatrix was his most loyal and fanatical follower, if she had something in her mind, he was certain it wasn't due to her doubts regarding her loyalty.

"My Lord, I share your concerns. I shall do your bidding. But wouldn't it be better if we went after both the targets. There is no need for you to concern such insects with. We shall crush all your enemies," Bellatrix said with fervour.

"Ah! Worry not Bella. It wouldn't be any different for me than taking a stroll. It is for the best that I am seen to take the field every now and then. Lest it breeds discontent," Voldemort answered with a charming smile.

"My Lord, one more query," Bellatrix said her head still bowed.

Voldemort considered cursing the woman but curbed that impulse. He gave a nod for her to continue.

"Wouldn't it be better if you attack the Longbottoms yourself? After all, the Potter brat is just a filthy half-blood," Bellatrix said making a disgusted face.

Voldemort smiled in dark amusement. He found it extremely amusing how the purebloods debased themselves at his feet, a half-blood, a bastard child of a muggle and squib of a witch, yet espoused pureblood superiority. If only they knew, if only, he was certain that a number of them would die of an aneurysm.

"It's just a little indulgence on my part. Now I have indulged you for far too long, you have your orders, do not disappoint me," Voldemort said dismissing the quartet. His reasons to go after the Potters personally were simple that the brat was a half-blood and he himself being a half-blood felt that it was likely his prophesied nemesis will be one too. How he cursed Severus for getting caught before he could hear the whole of the accursed prophecy. Severus was a potion master of superlative skill and his duelling ability was better than most. Severus too was a half-blood and it reinforced in Voldemort's mind that a half-blood was a more likely stronger foe than any pureblood.

Gaunts were an example of what pureblood fanaticism could do to the legacy of the most powerful of Hogwarts founder. A family reduced to hissing squibs and dimwits. Blacks weren't much different, Bella for all her skill with a wand, had a couple of her screws loose. And let's not get started on Crabbe and Goyle, they appeared more like a cross between a human and a mountain troll than wizards of respectable lineage. So it wasn't a surprise that Voldemort believed that a half-blood would pose much more of a threat than a pureblood.

 **XXX**

Bellatrix and her company arrived at a copse of trees, not far off in the distance they could see the light coming out of a cottage. For a family in hiding the place sure looked lively, Bellatrix crackled in the excitement of what was to come. Blood traitor they might be, but the Longbottom couple possessed skill. This was the reason that she didn't object when her lord decided to send four instead of her alone.

"Barty, bring the wards down, one the count of three," Bellatrix raised three fingers as she intently watched the house. She was sure that as soon as the wards were down, there was going to be a battle.

No sooner she dropped her last finger; Barty went to work and not before long the wards were down. Most others raid began with casting anti-portkey and anti-apparation jinxes, but not a raid led by Bellatrix. She revelled in the terror she brought and if anyone was too much of a coward to face her in battle, she happily let them go to spread word of her prowess, and if someone was foolish enough to come to her targets aid, she was more than glad to add more of the cretins to her tally.

In concert, they moved, with Bellatrix leading the group closing on the house.

"Alice, quick the wards are down," Frank said in a worried tone. As soon as the words left his mouth the other occupants of the room withdrew their wands. Five wands were drawn as they stood in a defensive position. They didn't have to wait long as the door was blasted off its hinges and in stepped Voldemort's most feared lieutenant.

"Come, come, little fat bottom. It's time to play," Bellatrix said in a baby voice.

"Greetings cousin, it's not polite to visit people at their homes uninvited. What will Aunt Druella say?" Sirius said nastily as he twirled his own wand and action mirrored by his cousin.

"Oh! I didn't know that I will get to kill the blood traitor tonight. I will happily erase the blight on my family's name," with that Bellatrix engaged her cousin. A cruciatus curse leaving her wand, Sirius used a conjured brick to stop the spell. Dodging and deflecting spells was not a prudent strategy when fighting in such an enclosed setting with so many people involved, the risk of a stray curse hitting one of their own was very high.

Frank engaged Rodolphus, while his wife took on Rabastan, James and Lily had to contend with Crouch Jr. The Death Eaters had come expecting to hold the numerical advantage but it wasn't to be so. Bellatrix and Sirius were evenly matched while Frank and Alice were also in a dead lock with their opponents. James and Lily held the advantage as James focused on defence while Lily attacked; Barty hadn't been able to do more than just defend. James also protected his other friends as best as he could, being a master of transfiguration had its advantages when fighting multiple opponents and those opponents had a preference for more dangerous curses.

"Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous," Lily's incantations left her lips. She could do silent casting but in the heat movement she couldn't help but yell her spells. In short order, Crouch Jr was disarmed, petrified and bound.

With the numerical odds improved, Lily joined her friend Alice while James went to Frank's aid. The Auror couple had kept their opponents matched, but were unable to gain a definite advantage.

James now with a greater freedom as he didn't have to concern about defending others as well took to transfiguring various things in the vicinity. Rodolopus had a hard time defending against the onslaught of Frank and James's transfigurations. Rastaban, on the other hand, was having trouble fighting the two witches who worked in nearly perfect sync. Lily would levitate objects to shield or throw against her opponent while Alice's swift and fluid spell casting kept their opponent dancing.

Even in such an enclosed setting Sirius and Bellatrix were in a world of their own. Both of them had a maniac grin on their faces while their eyes alight in maniac delight. Sirius had an arm bleeding while Bellatrix sported a gash marring her beautiful face. Even in injury, they didn't have a pained expression. The blood of Black ran true in their veins and even under such restrictions they didn't hold back on the magic. Their side of the room was much more destroyed and broken debris littered the vicinity.

"Just hand me your wand and let me kill you, you blood traitor," Bellatrix snarled.

"That's not appropriate. Your husband is over there and yet you want another wizard's wand," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Your juvenile humour does not amuse anyone, you filth," Bellatrix growled.

"Damn! Has anyone ever told you that growling is sexy?" Sirius said with a roughish grin even when he case a particularly dark curse aimed at her.

"Shut your filthy mouth, you blood traitor," Bellatrix sidestepped the spell and cast a blood freezing hex of her own.

"Tell me Bellatrix, how is the pureblood cause going? Have you bred any purebloods lately?" Sirius taunted.

Bellatrix growled baring her teeth.

"Oh! That's right. You can't. You are married to a poof. Tell you what cousin, I would rut with you if you want. Think about all the pureblood children you can have then and the best too with Black blood running through their veins," Sirius didn't relent.

Suddenly Bellatrix's expression changed. It morphed into a sultry smile leaving no trace of the loathing and anger from before.

"Is that so? Tell me little cousin do you find me so attractive that will forego your revulsion of the family values? Just for little old me," Bellatrix said as her free hand cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze.

Any ordinary person would have been horrified by the cousins' taunts, but the two Blacks didn't appear to be aware of the fact or simply didn't care.

"Nah! Forget it that I even suggested it. You are hot and all, but any children you bear will have to content with a mad mother. I know what that feels like and I don't wish that cruelty upon any one," Sirius said has he waved her off and shielded from her spell while casting one of his own.

Sirius's spell connected with Bellatrix and she screamed in pain, her scream was enough to draw the attention of her husband and brother-in-law who themselves were overcome by their opponents due to their distracted state.

Alice went to check upon Neville while Frank called the Auror Office.

 **XXX**

Voldemort walked the quaint neighbourhood in solitude, a gaggle of children going around dressed up for the Halloween. One little runt dared stop him asking for treats, Voldemort waved his wand and didn't even utter the words of the curse of death as the child fell lifelessly to the ground. The house now visible to him, there was only a dim light lit. Perhaps the Potters were asleep and had only kept a dim light in the children's room. Voldemort sneered at their stupidity to have put faith in friendship, it was power that mattered, and both the Potters had wasted their power. He remembered the three times they had fought him and three times they had escaped with their lives. But not tonight, for tonight the element of surprise was on his side. The Potter's hadn't been seen on the battlefield for past six months, perhaps the inaction had made them lax. The lack of security measures indicated as much. Or perhaps they really believed that their friends will keep them safe.

With a silent blasting curse, he blasted the door off its hinges. There was no one; they had yet to detect his presence on their property, pathetic. He walked towards what he had been informed was the nursery, the light he saw earlier also confirmed as much. He blasted the door to the find a person he had not expected to see tonight holding his wand aimed at the door.

"Lupin, wasn't it? Step aside; you are Greyback's to deal with. I have come for the child," Voldemort said, his face didn't give away his surprise at not finding the Potters but their werewolf friend. It didn't matter to him if he had to kill the cur, but he always felt dark delight when people did his bidding at mere sight of him. To be able to inspire such fear in the minds of people capable of altering the very fabric of reality by mere wave of a stick was intoxicating, much more than to terrorise clueless muggles.

"You will not harm, Daniel. I will not let you get to him," Lupin said, Voldemort was impressed that his voice didn't quiver.

"Is that so? Why bother? Do you really think you stand a chance?" Voldemort said appearing curious.

"As long as I live you shall not harm, Daniel," Remus said in a determined voice as he looked around to use anything to his advantage. There wasn't much he could do, he kept Daniel to his back, determined to keep his godson safe for as long as he could. He hoped that James and Lily returned soon, they were supposed to be back by now.

"That's easily remedied, Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said in a conversational tone. Remus didn't even get to react before the green light of the killing curse struck him, extinguishing his life.

Voldemort sneered as he looked at his prophesied nemesis, as far as babies went, the boy didn't look any more remarkable than Lucius's brat, except for black hair instead of blonde. Voldemort observed the sleeping child, he wondered if he should torture the child, but he was certain the child wouldn't be able to comprehend he was being tortured. Perhaps a gruesome death, he was sure Bellatrix would create a spectacular masterpiece out of the corpse of the Longbottom brat. He could appreciate Bellatrix's taste for sadistic things, but in the end, he decided efficiency was the better way. The efficiency of his actions and his leadership was the reason why the victory was in the grasp of his movement. Dark Lords came and went, but he was the one who could actually taste the sweet victory. In a few weeks, the Ministry was bound to fall to his might. There after he would spread his movement to the rest of the world once he was done restructuring Britain in his image.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said the words of the killing curse softly like lovers' whispering. A cruel smile formed on his lips as the curse reached its target, but it didn't last long as the unexpected happened. The crib was awash with light as runes glowed around the crib and the spot where Remus's corpse lay. The curse was reflected back at Voldemort and he didn't have the time to react before his world was filled with pain. He could feel himself being torn apart as agony so intense that he almost asked for death struck him. Through the pain he fled, his wand forgotten. It would be a long time before he realised and come to the realisation that he had been disembodied.

 **XXX**

Alice had brought in a bottle of Firewhisky to settle their nerves as the Aurors flooed back. They had planned to send a message to the Order once they were in better grips of themselves.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day. Shouldn't you be heading to Godric's Hollow?" Sirius said in a cheerful manner, his tone not reflecting the fact that they all had been fighting for their lives just a few minutes ago. As soon as the words left his mouth, his visage morphed in an expression of horror. His expression mirrored by his best friend and wife.

"Jamie, the Fidelius is gone," Sirius said as he got up to leave, James and Lily hot on his heels.

"Meet us at the Longbottom Manor. It's not safe here," Frank called after them.

They apparated to the Potter Cottage and found a side of the roof blown off. It was the nursery, all three hurried the stairs. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard wailing of a child. Daniel was sitting in his crib crying, there was a fallen cloak with a wand not for off. They found the body of their friend fallen to a side. James and Sirius went to check on their friend, while Lily checked on her son.

"He is safe. A little bleeding from the forehead that will leave a scar, but it's better to get him checked by Madam Pomfrey," Lily said apprising them of Daniel's condition who had stopped crying as soon as he was back in his mother's arms.

"He's gone," a teary-eyed James informed his wife of their friend's state, he himself couldn't believe the words leaving his mouth. Sirius sobbed by his friend's side.

"Peter, it was Peter. That rat betrayed us. I am going to kill the bastard," Sirius said with a snarl.

"Padfoot, not now. We need to make sure Daniel is fine and we also have to check on Harry. We will hunt the rat once we inform the Order," James said in a firm but soft tone.

They went to the Longbottom Manor, where they were greeted by other Order members. James and Frank brought all those present up to speed as Sirius angrily stalking in the background. A hunt for Peter was organised with Frank going to inform the Aurors while Dumbledore went to investigate Godric's, Hollow.

Lily and James went to his mother's. Euphemia had gone to sleep after putting the children off to sleep. The door was opened by Adelaide Greengrass who had been visiting her Aunt with her own daughter, Daphne, for a play date with Harry.

"James, Lily, is everything alright?" a concerned Adelaide asked as she ushered them in. Both of them appeared distressed.

"Voldemort attacked Godric's, Hollow. We weren't there, but Daniel and Remus were," James said tying to suppress the rising emotions.

"Is Daniel alright?" Adelaide asked as she offered them water.

"He is fine. He's sleeping at the Longbottom Manor. We just came to check on Harry," Lily informed her. She couldn't bring herself to say that Remus was dead, the loss still heavy on her mind and she didn't want to call James attention to the fact, it was hard for her she could only imagine how harder was it for James.

"He is asleep upstairs with Daphne by his side, they fell asleep playing. Should I get him?" Adelaide offered.

"No, please don't disturb them. We just came to check. I will go upstairs for a bit," Lily said as she moved past their host. She had to see for herself, she knew Harry was safe, but she needed to see it herself.

"How's mum doing?" James asked Adelaide.

"She is doing fine. You should visit more often. There are only so many times I can come," she told him in a reprimanding tone.

"I know. I know. But with the war, it's difficult to visit here without drawing the wrong kind of attention," James said running his hand through his hair.

"Wars can wait, not family," she glared at him.

"I think I will have more time now. We are not sure, but Dumbledore thinks Daniel somehow defeated olde snake-face," James informed her.

"I should hope so. The children notice the tense atmosphere," Adelaide sighed.

"I think things are going to get brighter from now on. It won't be easy, it won't be the same, but I hope it gets better," James said in a solemn voice. Nothing could be the same for a man who had lost two of his closest friends, one murdered and the other turned a traitor. But he hoped with Voldemort gone, there wouldn't be any more fear. It will take the time to rebuild but he was certain that they could and they will.

"Take care of Euphemia, James. Losing Fleamont was hard on her; it's only Harry that kept her from withering away," Adelaide said softly to her cousin of sorts. James was the only son of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, while she was the only daughter of Charlus and Dorea Potter.

"And you and Daphne. I will, but I will need your help," James said with a tired smile.

"Don't you always," she grinned back.

"I will check on my wife and son. Don't mind to sneak a peek at my daughter-in-law too," James said with a grin.

"You sound like those old aunts at every social gathering. Just don't be disappointed when they don't marry. You weren't there when I announced my engagement to Euphemia; she expected the two of us to get married," she said with an easy smile, aware that James wasn't feeling the humour he was trying to find. Something dire must have happened, what it was she didn't know, but she wasn't going to force James to talk about it if he didn't want to.

"Don't tell Lily, but every time I put him to sleep I sing to him that he must marry Daphne," James mock whispered.

"James, stop it. Go to your wife, she needs you," Adelaide said. Today wasn't the day to banter; they will have other opportunities to do so.

"Adelaide, thank you," after a grateful smile James left to find his wife and son, he too needed to be in Harry's presence.

A/N: Yes, this is one of those fics where Harry is the older brother of BWL. As you can read, Harry wasn't even present at the time so there is no question of it being a wrong BWL.

I don't like the cliché where Harry is discarded in favour of his famous sibling. Parents are not bad to one child and good to another, either they are good to all their children or bad for all of them.

Read and review.

I changed the chapter a little. Instead of God-siblings, I made James and Adelaide cousins of sorts. JKR threw quite a curve ball when she named Harry's grandparents. Charlus and Dorea had been assumed as the grandparents by fans and there are a number of fics which still maintain that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mandatory Visit to the Diagon Alley**

James paced in the room as he waited for some news, any news. The incident at Harry's primary school had scared him, and for the first time since the war, his hackles were up.

"James, stop pacing," Sirius said in an exasperated voice, "It was only accidental magic. These things happen."

"How would you know? And accidental magic, on this scale, is unheard of," James shot back annoyed as he stopped pacing.

"There are families who treat their children cruelly just for a hint of accidental magic. Harry just displayed accidental magic in unfamiliar circumstance and children can be just as cruel if not more as the adults," Sirius said in an even tone.

"How is he?" a worried James asked as the Healer entered the foyer.

"A little shaken, nothing to worry about. Incidents of accidental magic are quite common at this age, this one was just a little more," the Healer paused to search for a word, "intense. But I have given him a calming draught and you have to keep reminding him that it's normal to have such episodes and magic is a gift." The Healer's voice was soft and had a calming effect.

"See, told you, it's nothing out of the ordinary. Thank you, Healer," Sirius thanked the woman and led her out.

 **XXX**

There was a knock on the door as wards alerted the occupants of the house to an unfamiliar presence. James made way to the door to greet the unannounced guests, the intent wards hadn't been triggered and he had safely assumed that the persons on the gates didn't mean harm to any of the residents of the Potter Manor and if they did they would be knocking on the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" James opened the door and found a couple. The couple appeared to be in their late twenties and were dressed quite fashionably. He noted that they were dressed in muggle clothes and for a moment wondered if they were muggles. There were instances when muggles had unwittingly found themselves knocking on the doors of the Potter Manor, the lack of hostile intent didn't trigger the more severe protections around the property and Potter's were known for mixing well with their non-magical neighbours.

"Hello, the question is what I can do for you," the man said with a hint of an accent, French if James had to take a guess.

"Excuse me?" James asked a little confused.

"May we come in? It's better to talk in a more comfortable setting," the woman spoke in a melodious voice with barest of an accent. Her long blond hair and blue eyes that shone with mischief distracted him enough that James allowed them passage without much thought.

"Yes, please come in," James offered them entry before he could stop himself. The man shook his head with a fond expression.

"Is your wife home?" the man asked.

"She is, but wait a minute, who are you?" James answered before he could stop himself, but asked as he realised that he didn't know the first thing about the guests he had casually invited him.

"Please get your wife, it's better that we only go over introductions once," the man said with a slight hint of impatience as if he was used to be obeyed.

They sat in the parlour as Lily shot inquisitive looks towards her husband and suspicious glances at the strangers who had invited themselves.

"My name is Nicholas Flamel and this here is my wife Perenelle Flamel," Nicholas introduced themselves. The reaction of the couple in front of him amused him as their eyes widened, but what was more amusing was when the woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You recently wrote to me about your work on the wolfsbane potion and my suggestion was using a silver cauldron," Nicholas answered to assuage Lily's suspicion

"Master Flamel," Lily's suspicion flipped like a switch as she greeted the man in a reverent tone, "It's a pleasant surprise. May I enquire the reason for your visit?"

"We are here to discuss a matter of great urgency pertaining to your eldest," Perenelle said curtly. She was aware of the awe her husband inspire amongst the wizards and witches, especially those who were more learned than the others, but she had no desire to stay in an unfamiliar house longer than necessary.

"What about Harry?" James asked a little hotly as his hand made way towards his wand.

"It has come to our notice that your son, Harry, as you call him, is an elemental," Nicholas said cutting to the chase, well aware of his wife's impatience with the unfamiliar places and circumstances where she wasn't in complete control.

"No, he can't be. There haven't been an elemental in centuries," James said in denial and with a fearful expression on his face.

"An elemental?" Lily's voice gave away her confusion.

"An elemental is a witch or a wizard who can manipulate one or in rare circumstances, more than one of the five cardinal elements of fire, water, wind, earth and lightening," Nicholas explained for Lily's benefit.

"And Mr Potter, believe me there are many elementals than you realise. In the East and the Far East majority of wizards and witches are elementals. The anti-elemental views in Europe are result of deliberate propaganda aimed at the elementals because without wands or other noticeable focus for casting magic it's hard to regulate wizards and witches. Being an elemental was never, is not and will never be considered criminal. While there are many who ignorantly fear the unknown, I truly believe that you will not let this irrationality destroy the family that you have created. You have survived a megalomaniac mass murdered and it will be a shame to see it all go to waste because of your irrational and uninformed fear of the unknown," Nicholas said finished in an impassioned voice.

Lily looked on in confusion at her husband and the famous immortal alchemist. She didn't understand what they were talking about. As far as she understood elementals were another class of wizards with special skills, and if what Master Flamel had said was true then certainly there were many more than James believed them to be.

"James, what's this about?" Lily asked as she looked worriedly at her husband who maintained silence and looked as if mulling over something in his head.

"I am sorry. You are right, Mr Flamel, I wouldn't let anything tear our family apart. Lily, growing up the pureblood children, just like muggle children, are told stories. In our children's stories, the wizards or the witches are the heroes. Elementals are often the villains in those tales, just like muggles have evil witches and wizards, we have evil elementals. But Mr Flamel is right, it's an irrational fear just like muggles have an irrational fear of witches and wizards," James said in a reassuring tone after thinking things through.

"I am glad to hear that," Nicholas cut off Lily's reaction, "As I was saying your son, Harry is an elemental. Some people train to be elementals while a handful few are born elementals. We never thought that it was possible to have another elemental wizard once wands became popular and were given to all witches and wizards as a matter of right and not privilege. After the passing of the Statute of Secrecy, the European ministries encouraged wands as they made it easy to regulate the magical population with the added benefit that it reduced the chances of a witch or a wizard becoming an elemental. The elementals are harder to control and given that they increased risk of exposure of our world to the muggles, it was discouraged to peruse becoming an elemental. Half way through the eighteenth century there were no new elementals born in Europe and the knowledge of elementals was suppressed and restricted, and we thought that there wouldn't be any more. But we were wrong. At the end of the last century a young witch was born an elemental, but since there were no more active elementals, nobody noticed and it resulted in a tragedy. Since, then we have actively sought elementals, to take them in and offer them training. We have never encouraged people to become elementals, but those who are born as one, have no choice. They can learn magic like the ordinary witches and wizards, but that way they will never achieve their full potential," Nicholas took a break and conjured water to wet his throat.

"Who was the witch?" Lily asked. She didn't know all this, but if she had information about the unnamed elemental, then perhaps she could verify what the older wizard was saying.

"Ariana Dumbledore. We only learned about her after I took Albus as a student, and since then we had been actively searching for elementals," Nicholas answered after some consideration.

"You are an elemental," James words were not a question, rather a statement of facts.

"Yes, I am a fire elemental. Hence the name, Flamel," Nicholas answered as flames coated his raised hand, "as you can see there is nothing evil about being one. It's just that an untrained elemental is as if not more dangerous than an untrained witch or wizard. Given there are no schools which can teach elementals, we would prefer if you let me instruct your son in anonymity."

"What's in it for you?" James asked with a suspicious look. The Flamels had been quite forthcoming, but it couldn't be so simple, there has to be something they were playing at.

"You are a professional Quidditch player, aren't you?" Nicholas asked in a tone not expecting an answer, but James nodded all the same.

"Do you like flying?" Nicholas asked.

James nodded, not understanding where the ancient wizard was going with this particular line of questioning, but James humoured him all the same.

"Imagine that one day, the government decides that flying is dangerous and bans it from being taught to children. The children are scared of heights too, and without proper and safe instructions they cannot overcome their fear. After a while there are no more people who want to fly and you are the only one left. Now, comes a child who is a natural at it and with proper instruction can become a great flyer and come to love it as much as you do. I have lived a long life Mr Potter, but I do miss people like me. I have often taken students to uplift the boredom, but even the most intelligent of students who can stimulate my academic side, can't share with me the joy of being an elemental. Your son, Harry, is a lightening elemental, but an elemental all the same. To me he is kin by art and skill," Nicholas finished in a solemn tone.

"But you said that there are other elementals too," James pointed out.

"Indeed, but they are limited in how they use their magic. Also, without my instruction you son would be a mediocre wizard at best, with my help, he can become a titan who stands beside the likes of Dumbledore," Flamel answered undeterred.

"If I may?" Lily intervened, "You have given us a lot to think about. Perhaps, we can talk this amongst ourselves and discus it further before we come to a decision," Lily said indicating towards James and herself. She didn't understand what the fuss was about being an elemental, but James appeared apprehensive and Nicholas was pushing for an affirmative answer to his request if it could be called that.

"That's a wonderful idea, you know how to contact my husband. Please, let him know when you have reached a decision or if you need more information," Perenelle said cutting off her husband.

 **XXX**

Lily was working on a batch of blood replenishing potions for the St. Mungo's. The years after the war had been kind on her family. While the loss of Remus still stung, more so, on the anniversary of his death, but they all were living in much better times. Once the war was over, there were a number of arrests, while many Death Eater's escaped using the defence of being imperiused, the world was relatively at peace. James had joined Puddlemore United after the war becoming one of their star chasers. Sirius had went on to make a living out of professional duelling, the man-child was till single and every other week had his pictures plastered all over the magical tabloids in one scandal or the other, how he still managed to lead women to his bed despite his reputation from Hogwarts days which had only taken a turn for the worst, was a mystery to all his friends. Lily had opened up a potion-making business in the Diagon, one of the largest suppliers of potions in the regulated market. St Mungo's, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and many quidditch teams were regular customers. Lily, James and Sirius had also started a charity organisation, Remus Lupin Foundation which worked for the betterment of werewolves. The Foundation provided werewolves free Wolfsbane potion for the night of full moon.

The smell of ozone greeted her nose as she heard the soft footfalls announcing her elder son's arrival. After their discussion with the Flamels, they had taken some time but had come to a decision. If being a natural elemental would restrict Harry's abilities with a wand, then Lily believed that Harry should be given the opportunity to reach his full potential. They had come up with a schedule with Flamels, Harry would work with Flamels on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, for three hours a day. Nicholas had provided Harry with a two-way portkey. Once Harry started, he would continue his lessons during the summer holidays.

"Morning, mum," Harry greeted his mother who continued to work on her potion. Harry hadn't expected a reply but knew better to announce his presence than to surprise her when she was working on a potion.

"Morning, Harry," Lily greeted back her son as she turned off the flame, "I thought I told you that you are not allowed to enter potions lab until you apologise. And I also distinctively remember that James and I warned you against using your abilities without supervision," Lily asked her son in a displeased tone. While Harry was more grounded than James had been at that age, he was still susceptible to bouts of immaturity and foolhardiness that had characterised James.

"And if my memory serves right, you also taught me never to apologise when it's not my fault," Harry replied stubbornly.

"Yes, I taught you that. But, you clearly were in the wrong. Cedric could have been grievously injured and abusing your powers is never right," Lily said patiently.

"But he wasn't, was he? I only gave him a minor jolt and I wouldn't have done that if he hadn't danced with Daphne," Harry replied stubbornly.

"And what was so wrong with him dancing with Daphne?" Lily asked.

"Nothing really, but he was stepping on her toes all the time. Daphne loves dancing and if he couldn't dance properly, he shouldn't have asked her for a dance. I would have asked her in a minute if he hadn't," Harry answered.

"And where were you when he asked her?" Lily asked in a patient tone. Harry and Daphne had been joined at the hip since they were in diapers, so she was surprised that Cedric had managed to ask Daphne for a dance before Harry had his chance to dance with her.

"I was dancing with Celestina Warbeck," Harry mumbled.

"And why were you dancing with her?" Lily asked intrigued that Harry could have managed to get a dance with the famous witch.

"Sirius introduced us," Harry replied, he continued at Lily's inquisitively raised eyebrow, "I was to convince her that Sirius is a loving and caring godfather and good with children"

"And why were you trying to convince her of that?" Lily asked she could guess the answer.

"Because girls like sensitive guys, or at least that's what Sirius said, I couldn't care either way. Daphne thinks that most people are just stupid and easy to fool, I tend to concur," Harry replied waving absently as Lily lead them to the kitchen.

"I know how Sirius thinks. But why were you doing as he asked?" Lily asked as she started preparing breakfast for both of them. The Potter household had a house-elf, but Lily preferred to cook herself, leaving other domestic chores to Alfie.

"I was honouring the Code," Harry replied as he seated himself watching his mother cook for both of them.

"I could have guessed as much. What are you getting out of it?" Lily asked the pertinent question.

"Why would I get anything out of it? I was honouring the Code, mum," Harry replied, getting information out of him was sometimes like pulling teeth. Sometimes it would just fall off, other times you had to be patient, today was the later.

"Harry, please. I am your mother, I know if you could, you would charge for eating the food I am cooking," Lily said with a look.

"I would never, I like your cooking," Harry replied in mock indignation, and then his face split in a grin, "Say, mum, would you really be willing to pay?"

"Harry," Lily said in exasperation.

"Fine. If Sirius got lucky he would buy me a bike on my sixteenth birthday," Harry replied.

"And if he didn't," Lily was forced to ask.

"Mum, we are talking about Sirius here," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "He will teach me how to ride a bike once I am fifteen, just for trying."

"Harry, is there anything you do without consideration?" Lily asked her son shaking her head.

"When it's important," Harry replied without elaboration. He blamed all the adults surrounding him; they always used to offer him incentives to get him to do something, now he just asked for those instead of them offering.

"Looks like England made it to the next rounds," Harry said as he opened the sports section of the newspaper.

"Good for them. James was nervous about getting the call up for national duty," Lily said as she served breakfast for the two.

"I wonder why, have you seen, Dad's numbers. Coach Wright would be stupid not to call him up. Looks like little brother is getting famous with the crowd," Harry commented as he saw a picture of Daniel in the English jersey.

"I think I need to have a word with your father. I told James to keep Daniel away from the press," Lily said as she looked at the picture.

"Relax, mum. Daniel is a national hero, so you can't do much to keep people's interest away from him. And the picture is not so bad. I just wish I could have gone to watch the qualifiers," Harry said trying to placate his mother.

"You know Harry you couldn't go because the Hogwarts letter arrives around this time and you have to get your shopping done," Lily sighed.

"I know. I know. Can't we go together with the Greengrasses?" Harry asked.

"It's supposed to be a day out with your mother and grandmother, Harry," Euphemia's voice interrupted them, "We can't have you bringing my granddaughter-in-law with you," she said in a teasing voice as she took a seat and filled her plate.

"Not you too. I get enough of it from dad, Adelaide and Sirius. Daphne is not my wife," Harry said pouting.

"I don't know, Harry. Sometimes it seems so she is," Lily joined in the teasing. She didn't found the joke as amusing as others did, but it was one of the few things that got under Harry's skin.

"Can we not do this? So what's on the agenda?" Harry asked as he diverted their attention.

"We have to go to the bank for finalising the papers. This is the last time I am asking, do you still want to go through it, Harry?" Euphemia asked.

"I am sure. I am only taking up your maiden name, doesn't stop me from being a Potter. You do want me to continue to name, don't you?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to be sure that you are not having second thoughts. Thank you, Lily, it means a lot to me that you are allowing him to take the name," Euphemia said gratefully to Lily. She had wanted Harry to continue her maiden name, with her being able to only have a single child, she had prayed for having more than one grandchild so that one of them could take up the Ashworth name.

"It's alright. Like Harry said, it doesn't stop him from being James and my son," Lily replied. She couldn't understand the pureblood attachment to family names, but if made Euphemia happy then who was she to stop her if all the other interested parties were willing to go forward with Euphemia's plan.

"Get ready, Harry. We will leave in half an hour," Lily looked at her mother-in-law for conformation who nodded in agreement.

 **XXX**

Harry glared at the fire place while Euphemia stood by his side looking amused. Lily stepped out of the fire place with practised ease which only made Harry glare harder.

"Floo still giving you trouble Harry?" Lily asked with a mused smile, they all took it as a matter of great amusement that Harry who took to every skill like a fish to the water couldn't seem to get the hang of methods by which wizards travelled.

"It hates me. Can't someone find a better way to travel? What with all the magic going around there has to be a better way of travelling," Harry said still glaring at the fire place.

"Maybe you can find a better way," Euphemia said chuckling.

"It's a matter of practice, Harry," Lily said patting her son.

They made to the gigantic marble building which held Gringotts, the wizard bank.

"We are here for our appointment with Slipnot," Euphemia said taking the lead.

The goblin at the counter summoned another goblin and said something in a guttural tone.

"Follow me," the other goblin said and without waiting for another word led them. They followed the goblin in silence and were lead into a Spartan office where another, older goblin sat behind a desk leafing through scrolls of parchment.

"Madam Potter, I assume you have everything ready at your end," Slipnot asked.

"Yes, my grandson will be taking the family name," Euphemia gestured towards Harry.

"Very well, here is the paper work," Slipnot forwarded a roll of parchment from his desk.

Euphemia took the roll and went through it. She handed the paper work to Harry who read it as well while Euphemia smiled in approval.

"Where do I sign?" Harry asked after he was sure everything was in order. Andromeda was the one who tutored him in wizardry customs and laws and everything seemed to be in order.

Slipnot handed him a quill and indicated with a gnarled finger at the bottom of the parchment.

Harry signed his name without fanfare and felt prickling sensation on his left hand as the blood quill did its job.

"Congratulations Mr Ashworth, here are your holdings," the goblin snatched the now signed parchment and handed him another scroll.

"My holdings?" Harry looked at his grandmother in askance.

"Harry, you really didn't think that you will just be taking a name, did you? You are now the Head of Ashworth household, surely you will need to learn about the household," an amused Euphemia said.

"And congratulations and thank you," Euphemia said as she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, her eyes misty.

Lily followed suit as she too kissed and hugged her son, he might not have realised it, but he had made Euphemia happy beyond words.

Harry unfurled the roll of parchment and read:

Ashworth Estate:

Vault: 1

48, 563 Galleons; 20, 0 33 Sickles; 16, 583 Knuts.

Heirlooms and Jewellery, and Books from the family Library.

Lands:

343 Acres of untended land in Lancashire

Business Interests:

10% stake in Evans Brews

"This is too much for an eleven-year-old to have," Harry said looking up.

"You wanted to be a businessman, think of it as initial capital. If you are good, you can make it the largest of estates in the magical world," Euphemia said with a bemused smile. She had expected him to jump in joy, but even after helping Lily and James raise Harry, the boy still managed to surprise her.

"I am going to be the best there was or ever will be," Harry said, but still kept shooting the parchment glances, as if trying to see whether his eyes were deceiving him.

"You don't have to start just yet. Finish your education first; the money will help you once you have a business plan," Euphemia said as she took the scroll away from him and handed it over to the goblin.

"Your vault key," Slipnot gave a golden key which Lily took on her son's behalf.

"Now, if there is nothing else, I have things to do," Slipnot dismissed them.

After Lily had retrieved gold from her vault, they returned to the Alley.

"Can we go buy the wand now?" Harry asked.

"Harry, let's get the rest of shopping done first. Knowing you, who knows how long it will take at the Ollivander's," Lily said as she looked around the shopping district. Today there wasn't much in way of crowd and that's why Lily had chosen to come today, a week later, the alley would be overflowing from the summer shopping rush. Parents and children came in throngs once the date of Hogwarts Express drew near.

"Sure, but we won't be spending long at the Madam Malkin's shop," Harry conceded sounding whiny.

Lily smiled ruefully at Harry's attempt at trying to sound like a petulant child.

"Sure, Harry whatever you say," Lily led them first to the apothecary. The book shop would take a while and she wanted to get some of the lesser time-consuming shopping done first.

"Mum, can't I have taken some of the potions' equipment and ingredients from you?" Harry asked as their shopping was getting packed and billed.

"Harry, you will need student grade equipment and ingredients and I have professional grade ones," Lily answered the question she had expected the moment she had led them to the apothecary.

"Oh! How inferior are these going to be to what I am used to?" was Harry's follow up question. He loved brewing and knew that potions could be impacted by the quality of the ingredients and equipment used.

"You don't need to worry about that, Harry. The potions you brew in the class are only for practice and demonstration; the real brewing wouldn't start until fifth year. You can take some from my stock if you want," Lily answered.

"Sure," Harry said as Lily collected the purchases and paid for them.

After the book store where Harry bought some extra reference material they were at the Madam Malkin's.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as a needle pricked him.

"Don't be such a baby, Harry. Now stand still and let my assistant finish her work," Madam Malkin said with an exasperated tone. This was the second generation of Potters coming to her shop and it looked like the fruit hadn't fallen far from the tree.

"Say, mum, why don't you buy some of the stuff? Try the latest fashion while you are still young," Harry said as he was getting measured.

"Harry, it doesn't work if I know what you are trying to do," Lily said in an exasperated voice.

"You know Harry, you never complain about shopping when Daphne is around," Euphemia said in a teasing tone.

"Well because, then I am not the only one suffering at the hands of the cruel assistants, ouch," Harry exclaimed at the pin prick.

"Sorry, it's surprising how much a little prick can irritate," the assistant said with a snarky tone.

Lily went to say something, but Euphemia put her hand on her shoulder to stop her daughter-in-law.

"You would know, wouldn't you? I am sorry for all the disappointment; perhaps one day when I am old enough I will make it up to you," Harry said in what he thought was a suave manner. Whether it was or not, was up for debate but it did get a giggle from the young woman and a face palm from Lily.

"It would be a decade before you are old enough," the young assistant reparteed.

In short order, Harry was measured and the fabric for the clothes was selected before they could be on their way. Lily would take the order once it was complete as she was in the Alley on a daily basis. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the door of the Ollivander's.

"Harry Potter, I have expected you to come here one day, but not so soon," Ollivander popped out from the back of the desk giving Harry a jolt. Lily and Euphemia who were well aware of the old wandmaker's habit of surprising customers only chuckled at Harry's reaction.

"Euphemia Potter, Ash and unicorn hair, an excellent wand for charms," Ollivander said in an eerie tone to his patrons who were aware of the old man's habit of remembering people by their wands.

"Lily Potter, a swishy willow wand most excellent for charms works," Ollivander greeted.

"And you Mr Potter, let's see which one you prefer. Although, it's more accurate to say which wand will prefer you, shall we?" Ollivander handed Harry a wand.

The wand didn't react and Ollivander replaced it with another.

"A tricky customer," Ollivander said after the tenth wand.

"Try this one, ash and unicorn hair," Ollivander handed him another wand, this time he got a reaction but judging by Ollivander's face, it wasn't the one the old man expected.

"Try this one, mahogany and unicorn hair, excellent for transfiguration," this time there was not reaction.

"This one, willow and unicorn hair," again there was no reaction.

"This one, ash and dragon heartstring," there was a little spark.

"I wonder, show me your hands," the old man held out a hand and took Harry's hands to inspect. He gave a sniff and an expression of understanding dawned on him.

"I never thought I would ever meet one, I have heard the stories, but to meet one," Ollivander said with an amazed look on his face as Euphemia and Lily eyed one another worryingly.

"Not to worry, here ash and thunderbird tail feather. It's the only one I have that I can hope to match," Ollivander handed him a long white wand.

There was a reaction from the wand.

"Seems like the wand has chosen the wizard, Mr Potter. I hope this one serves you well Mr Potter, till however long you shall need one," Ollivander said with a faraway look, "I crafted this wand when I was still a young lad, not much older than you, learning the noble art of wandcrafting. I hope this one helps you to reach great heights as it did me while learning some of the finer points of my chosen art."

They paid for the wand and were soon on their way, with Lily and Euphemia still exchanging looks.

 **A/N:** I made a little change in the last chapter, nothing major. Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't get much time to write since I last posted.


End file.
